1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television time signal generator for generating a time signal to display time with characters, figures or combinations of them, and more particularly to a television time signal generator for generating a time signal to display the time on the picture of a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the time has been displayed on the picture of a television receiver. However, the minimum unit of the displayed time is one minute. Accordingly, a TV viewer cannot know the time with the accuracy of a second unit. Moreover, since the figures to display the time are relatively small, it is difficult for the TV viewer to discriminate the time at a place being distant to some extent from the picture of the television receiver.